The present invention relates to a flat glass edging-bevelling machine which is used for rounded working or cutting peripheral areas of the flat glass into various shapes, after cutting the flat glass with a glass knife.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a flat glass edging-bevelling machine which is designed to prevent machine fouling by falling glass powder and diamond abrasive grinding wheel powder, mixed with cooling water and cutting oil, produced in edging-bevelling the glass, by disposing major operational parts of the machine higher than the flat glass in height, to allow convenient bevel adjustment without change of bevel width by placing the rotational center of the bevel angle control means on the lower part thereof, to enable adjustment of the height of the diawheel by selection of height control bolts, to prevent sagging of the flat glass by a taperedly formed roller positioned by an air cylinder, and to avoid the production of cracks or flaws in the flat glass.
In the prior arts, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, an advanced articulation part (44), rail (45), roller and bevelling angle control means (12') as major operational parts of the flat glass edging-bevelling machine have been disposed lower than vacuum glass holder means (43) upon which the flat glass (42) is set. When glass (42) placed on holder means (43) is edged-bevelled the glass powder and diamond abrasive grinding wheel (41) powder produced in edging-bevelling the glass are mixed with cooling water and cutting oil and the resulting mixtures fall on the major operational parts causing problems, failures and shortening of machine life.
Further, because it is very difficult for general workers to perform edging-bevelling on the flat glass (42) with a weighty machine and apparatus, in the prior art devices motor (46) and a diamond abrasive wheel (41) are spacedly disposed.
Thus, because the motor and the diamond abrasive grinding wheel are interconnected by a belt or the like, vibration and noise are produced in providing power transmission. Owing to such production of vibration, small cracks and flaws are produced on the flat glass (42).
Further, one end of a roller (47) for prevention of sagging of the flat glass (42) is flatly formed, and when it comes into contact with the glass (42), quality of the glass is considerably reduced.
The present invention provides a flat glass edging-bevelling machine which aims to dispose major operational parts of the machine higher than a flat glass in height, directly attach a diawheel to a motor shaft connected to a height control plate, and permit control of the height of the diawheel and the bevel angle at a fixed position without change of the bevel width. An explanation thereof according to the drawings attached hereto will be given hereunder.